Lonely Gryffindor
by Lottie626
Summary: Rose is alone, she has no friends and avoids contact with anyone. Scorpius likes Rose and her mysteriousness but what will happen when Scorpius finds out something about Rose that no one ever knew? Rated T for language. R&R x
1. She's an intelligent freak, Scorpius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – I only own the ideas in my head.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius sat alone at the Slytherin table, pushing the bacon and eggs around his plate with his fork. He hadn't been very hungry recently, he had just been feeling really weird about things. He had been banned from playing on the Qudditch team after attacking the Hufflepuff team during their practise with a few bludgers and a beater's bat, he had been failing lots of his subjects – even though he was smart – and he had been feeling some very weird feelings that he had never felt before, about a certain red-headed Gryffindor.

Rose had always been lonely. She had no friends, never spoke to her cousins, brother or parents unless it was absolutely necessary. She would often stay in the library, her dorm or her bedroom and sit in silence and either read or day dream. No one understood why, she didn't even really understand why. She _knew_ why, but didn't _understand _it. She had one friend, one friend that she could talk to about anything – but she didn't – and that was her very own cousin, Albus. She didn't really talk to him much, but he was there if she really needed to talk, and it just so happened that that same Potter boy was the best friend of Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus came striding into the Great Hall and sunk down on the bench next to Scorpius, whilst pathetically trying to tie his green and silver tie in his current tired state. He groaned and picked up 5 bits of toast before covering them in slabs of butter. "Hungry?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. Although, the only reply he received was a quick groan before having to listen to Albus chewing on his toast with his mouth wide open. "Look, I love you and everything, Al' but I'd really prefer not to have bits of chewed up toast being sprayed all over the table out of your mouth." He said, nudging Albus in the arm.

"You don't love me, you love Rose." Albus said bluntly, earning a very hard punch in the arm and kick under the table from Scorpius. "OW!" He cried out, causing quite a few students on all the tables to turn and stare at them, and making Albus' cheeks turn bright red.

"Well, that woke you up." Scorpius said with a shrug, before carrying on pushing his food around his plate. "And I don't love her, okay?" He said, scowling at Albus. "I just have a slight thing for her, although I don't see why." He explained. "She's a freak." He said bluntly.

"Look, that may be true but she's still my cousin." Albus said before engulfing another two pieces of toast. "So what if she's different?" He asked. "She doesn't get along with people, it doesn't mean she's a freak." He stated.

"Albus, she spends all her time alone. She doesn't even come to class, she gets all the work given to her separately so she doesn't have to be there!" Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure why he liked her – maybe it was those red locks that fell in front of her face, maybe it was her shining brown eyes, maybe it was the freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, maybe it was how mysterious she was all the time... or maybe it was all of the above. "In the six years we've been at Hogwarts she hasn't attended one class and she still gets better fucking grades than I do!" Scorpius groaned, dropping his fork onto his plate of untouched food.

"She's an intelligent freak, Scorpius." Albus said with a smirk and slight laugh, biting down on another piece of toast. "So if you think she's so freaky why do you like her?" Albus asked.

"I don't know!" Scorpius said, burying his face in his hands and resting his elbows on the table. "She avoids all forms of communication with me-" Scorpius began.

"No, she avoids all form of communication with anyone." Albus corrected him.

"Whatever. And when she does actually talk to me she can't wait to leave and get away from anyone and everything!" Scorpius said, with slight aggravation in his voice. "Think she'd hate me if I tried talking to her?" He asked.

"Probably... but you can try." Albus said, stabbing Scorpius' pieces of bacon from his plate with his fork and eating them.

"I think I might." Scorpius said, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder before standing up and smacking Albus playfully around the head before walking away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Please review :) it would mean a lot to me. In every new chapter I'll give a little shoutout to all the people who reviewed – even if it's a mean review D: But anyway, yes, REVIEW! :D**

**I do have a plan for this story, and I plan to carry it on because obviously I can't leave you hanging like that, can I? :)**

**Thanks! From Lottie! x**


	2. Bird's tweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – I only own the ideas inside my very confusing and muddled up brain!**

_So here's what you missed on Lonely Gryffindor:_

_Scorpius likes Rose and Albus knows that and has told Scorpius to talk to Rose but Rose doesn't like Scorpius nor does she like anyone because she's a loner with no friends and doesn't talk to anyone or go to class because that's too mainstream for her. Although she still does the work and is still getting better grades that Scorpius and that annoys him and Scorpius just left to go and see if he could find Rose!_

_And that's what you missed on GL- Lonely Gryffindor!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius walked through the deserted corridors of the school, it was a Sunday so there were no classes but it was very hot outside today and so most students had decided it was the perfect time to go and have fun by the lake – and that meant that Rose would be more likely to be somewhere in the castle that Scorpius could actually go, rather than in the Gryffindor common room or her dorm, since he was a Slytherin and had no way of getting in there.

He didn't know what he would say if he found her, he couldn't exactly just go up to her and explain that he had been crushing on her for the past 2 years. Even though it had been 2 years, he wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't love her, he knew that much – hell he didn't even know her! But there was something about her that made his heart beat faster than usual when someone spoke about her, and something that made him so fucking angry when someone would gossip about her and talk about her badly.

Although, he was feeling like his feelings had been grown stronger over the past few months, as Rose has been out in the castle more than she had usually been, and that set him off. His thoughts about what it would be like to hold her or to even just talk to her, and that's what had been aggravating him lately. He had been fine with concealing his feelings over the last couple of years and thinking nothing of them because he hardly ever saw her or had a reason to think about her, but now when she would be there when he turned around it was hard for him to think straight.

Rose never went anywhere if there were more than about 5 people there too, Scorpius didn't know why though. That's what he wanted to know, he wanted to know why she would hide herself away and why she wouldn't talk to anyone or anything – although he was never one for polite conversation he thought he'd try and get some sort of conversation out of her.

He decided he would make a trip to the library, probably because he knew that if she wasn't there, she'd either be in her dorm or in some empty classroom somewhere and he was not going to go looking around the entire school in every classroom to see if he could find this red-head who probably wouldn't give him more than a couple of words or even a glance at that. Sure enough though, she was there, hiding away in a corner, surrounded by books. Scorpius walked in and decided to sit a few tables away from her. He pulled out a random Herbology text book from his bag and opened it in front of him to make it look like he was there for a reason more than just Rose. He rested his elbows on the table and held his chin in his hands, staring at her.

He took in every detail of her. Her glistening brown eyes, the sun shining through the window behind her, causing her hair to shine brightly with a yellow tint. The way she would very slowly turn the pages of her book and delicately place them down again before sitting over it and reading, not moving a muscle. However, he raised an eyebrow when he heard a bird tweeting outside the window and saw that Rose's reaction wasn't a smile or a glance over – but she closed her eyes tight and covered her ears, tucking her head into her arms tight and then standing up and closing the window. She sat back down and began taking deep breaths and that's what made Scorpius curious enough to walk over and drop his book down on the table before sitting opposite her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**it didn't take me as long as I thought it would to write this and in that time no one has reviewed so no shout outs in this one.**

**Anyway, please review! **

**- Lottie x**


	3. She was fucking insane

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, over the last few minutes that I haven't written anything I still DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_Last chapter:_

_He took in every detail of her. Her glistening brown eyes, the sun shining through the window behind her, causing her hair to shine brightly with a yellow tint. The way she would very slowly turn the pages of her book and delicately place them down again before sitting over it and reading, not moving a muscle. However, he raised an eyebrow when he heard a bird tweeting outside the window and saw that Rose's reaction wasn't a smile or a glance over – but she closed her eyes tight and covered her ears, tucking her head into her arms tight and then standing up and closing the window. She sat back down and began taking deep breaths and that's what made Scorpius curious enough to walk over and drop his book down on the table before sitting opposite her._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and Rose nodded her head frantically.

"Please leave." She said, mumbling her words so quietly that Scorpius hardly heard what she was saying but he sat down anyway. Rose just sat there staring at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked bluntly, nervously moving her hands around and playing with her thumbs and scratching her arms. She had no idea what was going on, why was he there? What did he want? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"I'm curious, Weasley." He said, resting on his elbows and holding his chin in his hands. "Why are you so... mysterious?" He asked straight out. He couldn't be bothered to make small talk with her.

"What?" She asked, still acting all nervous and moving her hands around. Scorpius grabbed her hands and held them to stop her but Rose pulled away from him quickly.

"Like that!" He said raising her voice, causing Rose to wince and looked nervous and slightly scared of Scorpius. "You're always alone! You hardly talk and you act all crazy!" He said, gesturing to her hands as she scratched her arms and shook.

"I'm not crazy." Rose whispered, sounding helpless.

"Well you sort of are, aren't you?" Scorpius shot back at her. "You've never been to class, you sit in the corner of the library on your own and don't talk to anyone and it's weird!" He stated.

"I'm not crazy." Rose repeated, still in the same whisper as before.

"Look, Weasley, I'm sorry. I don't mean that you're like... proper crazy but come on! You're not normal are you!" Scorpius said, beginning to get slightly frustrated with her. Although, he knew he shouldn't have expected anything more from her than a few words and short replies, she'd always been like that. "Why don't you talk to anyone? It could help!" He said.

But all he got in return was another "I'm not crazy" whisper.

"Fine." Scorpius said, frustrated before standing up, causing his chair to swing back and crash on the ground. This made Rose squeal and hold her ears again before chanting the words "I'm not crazy." in a whisper. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her – this was actually making her sound like she was crazy. He decided he'd leave it at that, not wanting to cause anything else and he walked away, listening to Rose as she continued chanting.

_That girl wasn't crazy... she was fucking insane._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Short chapters suck, I know and I'm sorry!**

**Please continue reviewing!**

**HELLO TO:**

**Dear Skyler –** _thank you!_

**Vickycantrunthatfast –**_ you're only saying that cause you're you, vicky! (I know her don't worry i'm not just being wierd)_

**SeddieShortBus –**_ that's fine! Thank you!_

**Nick55 –**_ something else! Not a werewolf! :)_


	4. It'd kill me

**Disclaimer: WHY I NO OWN HP!**

_Le previously:_

"_Why don't you talk to anyone? It could help!" He said._

_But all he got in return was another "I'm not crazy" whisper._

"_Fine." Scorpius said, frustrated before standing up, causing his chair to swing back and crash on the ground. This made Rose squeal and hold her ears again before chanting the words "I'm not crazy." in a whisper. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her – this was actually making her sound like she was crazy. He decided he'd leave it at that, not wanting to cause anything else and he walked away, listening to Rose as she continued chanting._

_That girl wasn't crazy... she was fucking insane._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius strutted down the corridors of the castle, his cloak gliding a long behind him and his bag swung around his right shoulder. He had come to the conclusion that that girl was mental, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't like he normally did though, he wasn't lusting for her anymore – he was concerned, and Scorpius was very rarely concerned about people. He felt slightlu guilty for calling her crazy, he knew something must have been going on in her head to make her act the way she does.

He sighed and took a seat on the wall, looking out at the quiet courtyard, watching the water as it flowed out of the fountain and the younger students throw stones into it and gossiping with each other, hearing the occasional laugh. He then saw a group of fourth years whispering and and grab a stone and throw it just to the side of Scorpius whilst yelling "WEIRDO WEASLEY!" Scorpius quickly turned around and saw Rose walking past, clutching three books close to her, tears streaming down her face and still chanting the words "I'm not crazy" under her breath.

"Rose?" Scorpius said before climbing off the wall and walking over to her. The fourth years threw more stones towards the two of them so Scorpius dragged Rose into an empty classroom near them, with stones being thrown through the door before he closed it.

"I'm not crazy, Scorpius." Rose looked up at him, her cheeks soaked from her tears and her eyes blood shot. She walked around gently kicking a stone around with her foot. She placed her books down carefully on a desk and knelt down beside the rock. She picked it up and admired it. It's sharp edges and the graze she could see on it, obviously from where the little kids had been drawing on the ground with them, using them as chalk.

"I know, Rose." He said, watching her. "I didn't mean it." He told her, sitting down beside her.

"It's quite sharp." She said, looking at the rock, making Scorpius raise an eyebrow. Scorpius was confused and unsure about what to say, so he just sat beside her. He glanced over to her and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Nobody understands..." She said under her breath.

"Well maybe if you-" Scorpius started before being cut off.

"No one would understand." She choked out, tracing Xs on her hand and then up her arm.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, curiously.

"I'd do it..." Rose said, pointing the sharp rock towards her heart.

"Rose..." Scorpius said, becoming slightly concerned.

"It'd kill me..." She said, pressing the rock against her heart.

"Rose!" Scorpius cried. "Stop talking like that!"

"It'd kill me though, right? If I stabbed my heart it'd kill me?" She sobbed, pressing it harder. Scorpius sprung his hand at hers and snatched the rock from her.

"Rose! Stop it!" He cried. At this, Rose sobbed harder and fell against Scorpius' chest.

"I want to die." Rose choked out, her tears soaking through Scorpius' shirt. He sat there and held her close. He felt sick at what she'd just admitted to him and couldn't help but feel a tear roll down his cheek.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Woah, intense chapter is intense.**

**Please review!**

**HELLO AGAIN**

**SeddieShortBus and vickycantrunthatfast**


	5. No one understands

**Disclaimer: Hey! Hey! HEY! HEY OVER HERE! OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! I still don't own Harry Potter.**

_To catch up..._

"_I want to die." Rose choked out, her tears soaking through Scorpius' shirt. He sat there and held her close. He felt sick at what she'd just admitted to him and couldn't help but feel a tear roll down his cheek._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius sat there, holding Rose in his arms as she cried. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there in silence. Rose had stopped crying after Scorpius had disposed of all the rocks out of a window. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.

"Don't be." He said, he reached up to stroke her hair but she pushed his hand away quickly. He didn't argue but it was slightly annoying. "I care about you, you know that Rose?" He admitted. She looked up at him and sighed.

"You've never taken any interest in me, Scorpius." She said sitting up and tucking her knees into her chest. "Why all of a sudden?" She asked.

"It's been two years actually." He said to her, avoiding eye contact. "But I didn't know how to approach you, you're very..." He said but stopped himself before he said anything hurtful.

"That doesn't change anything." She said bluntly.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"I still want to do it." She told him. "I still want to die, I want to go and just..." She cut herself of with a sigh.

"Rose don't talk like that." Scorpius said.

"It's true!" She cried, tears beginning to roll down her face again.

"No it's not!" Scorpius moaned

"IT IS!" She yelled back at him, standing up. After that she held her hands to her ears tight and started sobbing. "They all think I'm crazy and weird. I'm not... but no one understands." She said in a whisper and Scorpius walked over to her.

"I don't care if you don't want to hear this but I honestly think you should talk to someone! What's going on with you is not normal, Rose, why can't you see that? Why can't you see that someone might want to help you?" Scorpius moaned. He was becoming more and more pissed off with Rose's stubbornness.

"They won't know!" She moaned back.

"They might!" He yelled.

"THEY WON'T! THEY WON'T KNOW! NO ONE WILL KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" She screamed before falling down onto the floor into a heap of tears. "Just go." She said. Scorpius didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to leave her alone in case she did something stupid, but he couldn't stay there and watch her cry forever and so without saying anything he left the classroom.

He stood outside for a second after leaving and could still hear her crying and it hurt him. It hurt knowing that he had been the one to cause those tears but at the same time he could do nothing to stop them, just as he was about to walk away he was caught off guard by a rock hitting the wall about 3 inches away from his face.

"HAVING FUN SEX WITH WEASLEY IN A CLASSROOM, MALFOY? BAD BOY!" The stupid little fourth years shouted over to him, causing Scorpius to get very angry. He drew his wand out of his pocket and stormed up to them.

"You little fucking brats!" Scorpius yelled as he stood over the smug blonde fourth year boy and he pressed the tip of his wand into his chest.

"No no! Please don't hurt me!" The cowering boy said and Scorpius lowered his wand and turned his back on them but as he was walking away he quickly turned back around and shot a hex at him before striding off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading an reviewing!**

**Hello toooooooooo**

**Beccax95 – thank you!**

**Vickycantrunthatfast – trololol**

**SeddieShortBus – It's quite complicated, but you'll find out!**

**Nick55 – oh well, I can't tell you that now can I? Spoilers! You'll find out soon though, don't worry.**

**Pink-hollow – Nope, not depressed! Well she is... but she's not... but she mostly is... complicated wow. Also, thank you :)**


	6. Not going to eat that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

_So here's what you missed on Glee_

"_No no! Please don't hurt me!" The cowering boy said and Scorpius lowered his wand and turned his back on them but as he was walking away he quickly turned back around and shot a hex at him before striding off._

_And that's what you missed on GLEE... no wait!_

_And that's what you missed on Lonely Gryffindor._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius walked back to the common room with his right hand in his pocket and spinning his wand in and out of his fingers with his left. He was so confused about what he should do about Rose, he couldn't just let her kill herself! He sighed in frustration and then suddenly had a thought. He could help her!

When he got back to the dark, green and silver, common room, he pulled Albus by the ear up the stairs and to their dorm without saying anything and sitting him down on his bed. "She wants to kill herself Al!" Scorpius told him.

"I'm sorry?" He said, stuffing two marshmallows, that he had been eating before he was rudely disrupted, into his mouth.

"Your cousin told me she wants to kill herself." He stated, causing Albus to almost choke.

"Scorpius, if this is some sick joke, it's not funny." Albus said.

"Why the hell would I joke about that?" He moaned. Albus stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't know." He said, walking out. Scorpius sighed and walked over to a rather small barn owl that was sitting asleep in a cage. He reached his hand in and stroked underneath it's chin, causing it to stir in it's sleep. That's when he sat down at his desk and pulled out a spare piece of parchment and his quill and began to write.

_Father,_

_I know you're busy with all your healer business, but this is important and you're the only one I can think of who might be able to help. There's a girl in my year who I really like, her name is Rose. She's a Weasley, and I know you said that you'd never use your healer skills to help anyone with the "Weasel gene" but this isn't something I can just ignore and not ask about. She's different, father. She sits alone all day and doesn't come to class, she can't handle loud noises and doesn't talk to anyone. I made her talk to me earlier, I was scared for her. She told me she wanted to die, father. I can't just let that go unheard. You're the only person I can think of who can help. Take her to St. Mungos or something, see what's wrong with her. Please father, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important._

_I know that now I've told you about how I feel about her you'll find it harder to help me. She's one of them and I shouldn't even socialise with her, but please, just do this for me._

_Your son,_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius folded the letter and tied it in a string before waking up Lucius (his barn owl) and handing it to him. He yawned then took it in his beak before climbing onto Scorpius' arm and flying out of the window. Scorpius hoped his father would consider it... or at least reply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Days past and still no reply from Draco. Scorpius was becoming impatient but Lucius hadn't returned so he must have arrived. He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down next to Albus. He took a piece of toast and started eating it whilst staring over at the Gryffindor table and at a certain red-head that had made an appearance today. He leant his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand and watched her as she slowly and carefully buttered some toast as she sat a fair distance away from everyone. He ate his toast and saw that all she did was look at her toast and he raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back in a second." He said to Albus before standing up and walking over to her.

He took a seat on the bench opposite and looked at her. "Not going to eat that?" He asked and she replied with a quick nod. "Look, Rose..." Scorpius started. "I've told my father about what you told me. You need help and he's a healer. He can help you." He said. All she did was look at him and then down at the knife that was next to her, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper when all of a sudden a flock of squawking owls flew in the great hall, causing Rose to cover her ears and cringe. Scorpius looked up at them all and smiled when he spotted Lucius flying in and landing on the table, dropping a letter onto his lap and then nuzzling next to Rose. Rose was taken aback but smiled and stroked it. It was the first time Scorpius had seen Rose smile properly and he loved it. Her smile was beautiful. He looked down at the letter and opened it. It read:

_Son,_

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to reply, I needed to sort everything out before I replied. I'm disappointed that you'd think that I wouldn't help your friend. Even though she is a Weasley, it is my job to help sick people and I'm so proud of you for being so concerned. You must really like her to go to all this trouble. After I explained the situation and showed the other healers your letter they were more than happy to help and so myself and Mrs Thomas will be on our way at 9pm sharp, be outside in the courtyard. We'll take Rose to St. Mungos and you can come too if you'd like, McGonagall has given permission._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

_PS: Don't worry, I fed the bird._

Scorpius looked up at Rose and grinned before handing her the letter to read. She took it and read it through before looking up at Scorpius and raising her eyebrow. "You really like me?" She asked in a hushed tone. Scorpius nodded in return and shrugged slightly, taking another bite of his toast. "So you're really not going to eat that?" He asked again.

"No, I don't eat." She said, causing Scorpius to frown slightly. He didn't know that it was this serious...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you everyone for still reading! Sorry, I've been slacking but I've got an exam tomorrow and have been revising. I might have the next chapter up tonight too, but I'm not sure yet x**

**HEY YOU REVIEWERS!**

**MJ Summers – no she's not :P**

**vickycantrunthatfast – TROLOLOLOL**

**thestarlitrose – aww thank you**

**nick55 – lol sorry, I kind of ignored this and was a slacker! I'll try and be quicker next time!**

**SeddieShortBus – lol, hi again. They do suck, don't they :P**


	7. You really like her don't you?

**Disclaimer: Really? REALLY? ...*sigh* I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Basically Scorp asked Draco to treat Rose and now they're going to St Mungos._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_9pm_

Scorpius had packed a small bag of essentials and sat out on the fountain in the courtyard, looking up at the stars. "Hey." He heard a familiar voice say before he looked down and saw Rose standing there with a bag for herself. The bags under her eyes seemed worse than normal and he eyes were blood shot, which showed him that she had been crying. He was glad that Rose had suddenly become more confident around him – well... confident enough to actually talk. She walked over to him and sat with him. "Thanks for this..." She said. "I don't think I'd be able to kill myself." She said with a frown on her face. "I just hope they can find out what's wrong with me." Rose said, sounding quite sad.

"Don't worry." Scorpius told her, pulling her into a hug. "My father's a great healer, he'll be able to help you." He said reassuringly. Just then Rose pulled away from his hug slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Really... thank you." She said, leaning up and kissing him softly. It sent a pleasurable shiver down Scorpius' spine, he kissed her back as soon as she pulled away and he sighed. She smiled up at him and hugged him again. It was nice for Scorpius to know that underneath all the crazy, Rose was actually a normal teenage girl.

Just then, there was a very loud cough and Scorpius tore his gaze away from Rose and to the side where he saw his father and Mrs Thomas standing there staring. Scorpius pulled away from Rose. "Come on." Draco said bluntly, walking over to them and taking his son's hand whilst Mrs Thomas took Rose and they set off away from Hogwarts.

About half an hour of walking they were no longer in Hogwarts and they disapparated. Scorpius, Draco, Rose and Mrs Thomas landed just outside St Mungos and they walked in. "Now, Miss Weasley." Draco began. "We're going to do a few tests on you, see what's happening in that brain of yours and we'll tell you what we find out." He said, leading them in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

4 hours later Scorpius was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital and he saw his father walking towards him. "Scorp'" He said and Scorpius stood up and walked over to his father. "Look, Scorp... there's nothing wrong with Rose's brain. She's perfectly stable and there's nothing wrong with her that we can find. Her dna is normal, so there's no werewolf genes or anything like that. It's all pretty normal. We've tried potions and spells but nothing..." He explained and Scorpius felt a knot in his stomach. "We're calling in some muggle doctors, they'll be able to have a better look at her, as there may be something we missed that is possibly not common in wizards." He said.

Scorpius really hoped that these muggle doctors, whoever the hell they were, would be able to find out what was wrong with Rose. He really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts having found out that Rose is actually just insane. Scorpius sat down on the nearest chair and Draco sat down beside him and put his arm around Scorpius' shoulders. "I just want her to be okay." Scorpius mumbled.

"I know." Draco replied. "You really like her don't you?" He asked and Scorpius nodded. "As much as I despise her family and their very existence..." Draco chuckled. "When she comes out of this I want you to make one hell of an effort with her." He smiled and Scorpius looked up at him. "I've never seen you this concerned about anything since your grandma became ill." Draco said with a sigh, remembering his mother. "She'd be proud of you for being so caring, you know." Draco said, standing up and walking away to go back into a room with Rose and some other Healers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**It's that time again where I talk to YOU! :)**

**vickycantrunthatfast – Not everyone loves me Vicky, don't lie. Just most people ;)**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan – HORAN HORAN NIALL HORAN OMG BABE I like you. Thank you for the review! :) But anyway HORAN HORAN NIALL FUCKING HORAN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL IRISH BABE -cough-**

**Gabrielav – Thanks! :D**


	8. Just promise me something

**Disclaimer: Something's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, cause I don't own HP! *sing in tune of One Thing – One Direction***

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At 4am Scorpius was fast asleep in the waiting room of St. Mungos. It had been 7 hours since they had arrived and there was still no sign of anyone being able to help Rose. However, Scorpius had awoken when he heard 5 people arrive. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and looked over at them all. They all wore large white coats that reached just above their feet with brief cases and other weird muggle contraptions.

They all walked in a line towards the room that Rose was in with his father and Scorpius stood up and followed them, looking through the little rectangular window on the door. There he saw his father, Mrs Thomas and Miss Patil (the annoying twin healers that had always pissed him off for some reason every time he visited his father at work), the five muggle doctors, a few patrons and nurses and then there was Rose. She was sitting on the edge of a bed, her hands on her knees and her legs swinging slowly whilst everyone else stood at the other side of the room and they looked like they were whispering.

Rose looked up at the door and saw Scorpius looking through it and she stood up, looked over to the crowd of doctors and healers, noticed none of them were really paying much attention to her and then walked over to the door before walking out. "Hey..." She said in a delicate and soft tone.

Scorpius smiled tiredly and pulled her into a hug. "How's it going?" He asked.

"I don't know." She told him, hugging back lightly. "They're not telling me anything, they've just been doing random spells on me and giving me potions and scanning my head and stuff." She explained. "I don't feel any different." She admitted.

"Well there's a bunch of muggle doctors now, they've got different stuff that they can do to help." Scorpius said, in a pleading voice. "Maybe they'll-" He started before Rose cut him off with a kiss. He was taken aback but he held her tight around the waist with one arm and caressed her cheek with his other hand. He was slightly disappointed when she pulled away but he didn't question it.

"For the last six years you haven't worried about me once." Rose stated. "Go back to that." She said with a little smile on her face, but Scorpius just raised an eyebrow. "I don't want you worrying." She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "If they don't find anything I'll just be the same as I have been for our whole school life..." She said. "I might be anyway. So don't start worrying about something that can't possibly get any worse... it can only get better or stay the same." She explained. He leant down and kissed the tear on her cheek and sighed.

"Rose... just promise me something." Scorpius said.

"Depends what it is." She replied.

"You won't do anything stupid." He told her. "You won't come out of this how you were before. You'll come out stronger. You'll never ever think about-" He cut himself off before taking a deep breath and continuing. "...about killing yourself ever again." He finished. But all Rose did was look him in the eye before pulling away from him and walking back into the room without a second glance

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Short chapter is short because it's late, sorry. It's probably really bad omg.**

**But it's time for the hellos and replies :)**

**vickycantrunthatfast – my one direction fan girl is ALWAYS showing. You'll know eventually don't you worry!**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan – trololololololol here, have a horan hug *le horan hug***

**alicecullenisrealinmyworld – Thank you :P**

**pink-hollow – awww don't worry!**

**SeddieShortBus – Aaaah i'm not telling yooou**


	9. Stab a syringe into her heart

**Disclaimer: Hey I just met you, and this is craaazy, but you know that I, do not own HP!**

_Previously: Not much happened to be honest, Rose and Scorp kissed *****le shrug*_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose curled her legs close to her chest and sat on one of the beds in the hospital room, she was scared about what the doctors and everyone was talking about. They were obviously talking about her but that wasn't something new to her, every time she showed her face in school someone would whisper her name or say something mean. She couldn't help it, she just didn't know how she should act around people. Whatever was happening to her had such a bad effect that she didn't talk to anyone (not even doctors), she didn't eat and she didn't sleep for more than half an hour at a time because she couldn't face it.

She looked over at Draco Malfoy as he spoke quietly to everyone there. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father, the blonde hair; the grey eyes; the pale skin and the pointed chin – although Scorpius was much skinnier than his father. Rose felt terrible for what she did to Scorpius... or what she didn't do. He'd asked her to promise him that she'd be strong, but she couldn't promised that. How could she? She didn't know what would happen. She was frightened and depressed and that was not a mix of emotions that helped someone to be strong.

She moved her legs and dangled them down at the side of the bed, swinging them slowly as she looked around the room. All sorts of different potions on shelves, books everywhere about different medical spells and all sorts of bits and bobs that you'd typically find in a hospital; Stethoscopes, needles, random pots, syringes... _syringes._

Rose stood up and walked towards one of the trays of utensils before lifting up a syringe and admiring it. It was filled to the brim with some sort of green potion, medicine or drug and she looked closer at it. "_No one would notice" _She thought. _"No one would notice if you do it... right now." _She told herself. All the doctors were busy talking about her and Scorpius was outside so no one would stop her this time. She pulled off the lid of the syringe and slowly raised it so it was pointing at her heart. "Do it." She mumbled to herself, causing one of the nurses to turn around and see her and making her scream quietly.

"Rose!" Draco called and he rushed over to her, not daring to go more than 5 feet closer to her in case it frightened her or something.

"I just want to die." Rose sobbed, with a tear falling down her cheek.

"No you don't, Rose." Draco said, holding out his hand for her to give him the syringe. "Now come on..." He said with a soft tone. "Just... give me the syringe." He said gently. Rose looked at him pleadingly and then down at the syringe with more tears falling down her red, freckled cheeks. She looked back up at Draco before seeing something behind him through the door. Scorpius.

She looked at him, sitting there and waiting with his eyes closed – obviously because he was tired from staying up basically all night. She looked at his messy blonde locks that were falling in his face, the light bags under his eyes and the tear stained cheeks and she sighed. In a battle between her head and her heart, her heart had won and she dropped the syringe into Draco's hand before walking backwards and sitting down on the bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Scorpius waited up for Rose in the waiting room. It was now 9am and they had been there for a full twelve hours but there was still nothing. Draco had come out a few times to make sure Scorpius was okay and to advise him to go to sleep but he didn't. Rose hadn't come out since about 4am and he was beginning to worry even more. He sat on a chair in the waiting room with his feet on the chair and his knees tucked under his chin. All he did was sit there and look at the door, hoping Rose or his father would come out to tell him that they'd found everything out and it was all going to sort out. At 9:15am two muggle doctors walked out of the room (he presumed they both fathers or husbands of wizards, or else this would be highly difficult to explain to them) and started discussing Rose in a hushed tone, and Scorpius began to eaves drop.

"There's nothing." The taller doctor said to the other.

"I know, I think this girl is probably just insane." The other one said, causing Scorpius to clench his fists together.

"Yeah." The taller one agreed. "Although-" he started, which caught Scorpius' attention "-she doesn't seem insane. Of course, I mean, she did just threaten to kill herself with the syringe in there... but there's something about her that's not quite right. Do you know what I mean?" He asked. This cause a knot to form in Scorpius' stomach. She'd tried to kill herself again... He hadn't helped her at all.

"You said it yourself, she threatened to stab a syringe into her heart, so I'm thinking insane." The shorter doctor said.

"But it could be-" The taller one started before being cut off but the shorter one shaking his head.

"It's not. You know very well that it's not. Wizards can't get it and it's very uncommon in normal people anyway!" He told him strictly. Scorpius guessed that the shorter, plumper bloke was probably the tall guy's boss.

"But-" The tall doctor began to protest.

"No buts. It's a waste of money testing for it, so we're not going too." The short doctor told him before striding back into the room. The taller doctor waited outside of the room and leant against a wall, he looked tired and frustrated. Scorpius stood up and drew his want from his pocket before walking over to the doctor.

"Do it." Scorpius demanded, pointing his wand at the doctor.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor said, raising his arms. He was probably about a foot taller than Scorpius and could probably easily hurt Scorpius, but he looked like a terrified 6 year old – that's muggles for you.

"Do it. Whatever it is that fat bloke won't let you do, do it!" Scorpius demanded once again. He was not going to let this go, because whatever it is that they can't do could be the difference between hapiness and a lifetime of depression for Rose, and he wasn't going to let that go.

"I'm very sorry but it's not in my power-"

"Then make it in your power!" Scorpius yelled, pressing his wand up against the doctor's neck and looking up at him sternly. "Whatever it is that could change her life and you're going to sit back and do nothing?" Scorpius moaned. "You must have thought that it was important enough to bring up then why isn't it important enough to test?" He cried. "That girl in there-" He said, pointing his wand in the direction of the door before turning back and pointing it at her. "That girl is the one person in my life who I actually care about enough to spend all night in a hospital, I wouldn't even do that for my own mother!" Scorpius told him, causing the doctor to raise an eyebrow. "Don't make that face, you don't know what she's like." Scorpius said with a shrug.

"Look, I can't. I would but I can't!" The doctor said before he suddenly got a look of realisation on his face. "But... there is one way I could try." He said.

"Do it!" Scorpius cried.

"I'll try." The doctor said before pushing Scorpius' wand away from his neck and walking away and back into the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thanks for continuing to read, siriusly, I love you.**

**Time for le SHOUTOUTS**

**vickycantrunthatfast – you will know when everyone else knows!**

**ArtemisKey – carry on reading and you'll see that he does! And yes, Al is Slytherin :)**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan – I've tried to make this one longer. I don't know why but this story has such short chapters compared to my other ones! I will try to make more of an effort to make them longer 3**

**SeddieShortBus – :] Thank you**

**Gabrielav – Thanks you should all find out soon enough. Maybe the next chapter, not sure yet.**


	10. Author's Note: Don't worry, not stopping

_**This is an authors note to answer two reviews:**_

_**From: ArtemisKey**_

"**Scorp is so caring! But i think Al should show a bit more concern, owl his**

**parents or aunt and uncle, come on, ron and hermione need to know! Or at least** **Harry and ginny!"** _**From: thestarlitrose**_ "**Where's her parents?"** _**Answer:**_ _**Al, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Hugo and anyone else who you may think of DO NOT know that she's gone. She doesn't talk to her parents, I explained that. She doesn't talk to anyone! Rose has detached herself from her family and anyone else so therefore she isn't going to go telling them she's in hospital because she's frightened and doesn't want them knowing and Scorpius hasn't thought about her parents or Al or anyone because he's too concerned and even if he did, Scorp wouldn't owl the Potters or Weasleys, it's not something his character would do. And he hasn't told Al because he just didn't. It's not something he's going to go parading around the school doing, saying that he's taking the freak from the school to hospital when he's supposed to despise her when actually he likes her.**_ _**Al will be in future chapters when they go back to school, I'll deal with that then and ron and hermione can know when Rose feels confident enough to tell them. Come on, she's not going to go owling her parents saying "hey mum and dad, I'm in hospital with Scorpius and Draco Malfoy and I threatened to kill myself more than once. Just thought I'd let you know!"**_ _**Don't get my wrong, I welcome criticism, but please at least give me some, rather than demanding what I do and not even reviewing and just picking holes in the plot. Thank you.**_ _**Now anyway, I'll hopefully be writing the next chapter today. Please by all means review but don't make me sad by picking holes please. If you have an idea tell me and I'll think about it!**_ _**ArtemisKey & thestarlitrose – I don't want you thinking I'm moaning or anything, I'm not... well I did a bit. Please don't think I'm mean.**_


	11. I just diagnosed you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose sat on the hospital bed, nervously scratching at her arms. The doctors had just had a big argument about what they were going to do and some sort of test. A plump, small doctor that had a face like a tomato had told the others that they weren't allowed to test or something but after lots of convincing he said "You have 2 hours." before storming out of the room.

Occasionally, Rose would glance up at the door, thinking about running away and she'd see Scorpius looking through the little square window, then she'd look down at her feet and think about everything she'd lose if she did run. Even though she didn't make an effort to communicate with anyone, she realised all the people she'd lose if she did run or... die. Her mum, her dad, her little brother, all her aunts, uncles and cousins... and Scorpius.

A tall doctor with shaggy hair approached Rose and sat down beside her on her bed. She didn't look at him, she just kept staring down at her feet. "Miss Weasley?" He said and Rose nodded as an answer. "Miss Weasley, we're going to have to take you for another test now." He said. "The nurses have just set everything up so if you'd like to follow me..." He said, standing up and walking towards the door and Rose did the same.

She followed the doctor out of the room, shooting Scorpius a quick glance and seeing the concern seeping through his eyes. She was surprised at how much he actually seemed to care about her. For her, she'd been speaking to him for a few days and that was the extent of their relationship... even if she had kissed him. She'd regretted doing that. She didn't know him, all he had done was show the slightest bit of concern for her – which is more than she'd got from most people – but she didn't even know him. She sighed as she thought about everything and decided that after all this was over... she'd have to tell him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose reached the room with the doctor and looked around. It was very small and very dark, it had nothing on the walls, no bed, no windows, no nothing. All that it contained was some sort of machine. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. It was some sort of screen, two stools and some big looking goggle things. "Miss Weasley, if you'd take a seat please..." The doctor said, and Rose sat down on a stool. The doctor sat down on the opposite one and picked up the goggles, connecting them to a wire and handing them to Rose.

"Now, Miss Weasley..." He began. "What I need you to do is very simple. I need you to put these goggles on-" He said and Rose put them on. "and when I say "go" I want you to pinch your nose shut and then blow, okay?" He said and Rose nodded nervously. Just then, the doctor pulled out a plastic cover to the goggles and put it over her eyes and clipped it to the goggles. She couldn't see anything and it was completely dark. "I need you to keep your eyes open when you do, okay?" He said and Rose nodded again.

"Okay 3... 2... 1... Go." The doctor said and Rose blew. It hurt her and it felt terrible. She could hear horrible noises but she had no idea what was happening. She could feel her eyes welling up and she wanted to blink to let the tears out but she knew she couldn't close her eyes. The noises were getting louder and louder, causing Rose to start crying out the word "no", and the pain was getting really bad and after about 30 seconds she pulled off the goggles aggressively and tucked her head between her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. That shouldn't have been a test, that should have been some sort of torture.

"Shhh Miss Weasley." The doctor said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's all over now." He said and Rose looked up at him, still recovering from what just happened.

"_I just diagnosed you."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing!**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one, I had no inspiration last night and wasn't in the mood for writing after I wrote that Author's note.**

**But anyway, it's that time again!**

**Vickycantrunthatfast – trololol**

**thestarlitrose – check authors note**

**megan41097 – you'll see soon enough!**

**SeddieShortBus – Lololololol you'll see!**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan - *cough*Horan*cough* You shall find out soon enough! :D**

**pink-hollow – Here's your answer!**

**ArtemisKey – check authors note**

**arenwick – thank you :)**

**nyxaurora – done :D**


End file.
